


Warmth

by chersbrat



Category: Cher Lloyd - Fandom, Directioner, One Direction, brat - Fandom, brats, directioners
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Romance, charry - Freeform, cher lloyd - Freeform, oath, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chersbrat/pseuds/chersbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cher Lloyd gets herself into danger when she goes for a swim on the set of her new music video, "Oath," unaware of what was lurking beneath the water's surface. Will Harry be able to save her in time..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

_“It's a wrap, great job girls!”_ Cher heard the director's announcement and let out a triumphant cheer, diving deeper into the ocean surrounding her. The water was quite chilly, none of the other cast members wanted to join her, but she didn't mind. She kept swimming and splashing around, laughing as the waves thrashed around her. She let the water come up to meet her face, occasionally hitting it up with her hands and allowing it to rain back down onto her. Now that the cameras off, Cher could have all the fun she wanted! Plus, it was quite the hot day, she needed to cool off for a bit anyways!

The producers and directors chuckled as they watched her, her young spirit brightened their smiles even more. After a while, they left the scene, leaving Cher to have fun on her own, unsupervised. She was 19 for God's sake, and obviously knew how to swim with ease. One by one, everyone resting on the shore had evacuated the beach, Cher still remained in the water, giggling uncontrollably.

She gradually found herself emerging deeper and deeper into the brilliant, blue waters, not noticing the currant dragging her down, until it was too late.

She could taste the salty water filling her mouth was she sunk deeper, itching the back of her throat with the revolting flavour. She threw her arms and legs around wildly, trying desperately to swim back to the sandy shore. Her eyes burned and stung, water splashing up to blind her. She didn't no which way was up or down, right or left. She was lost.

Her eyes were as narrow as could be without being fully closed, despite her blurry vision, she managed to spot a beach umbrella, signalling the beach was still in her radius. She violently paddled forward, urging herself to safety. It didn't take long before she came across another dilemma, pulling her down into the ocean even more, feet still far from touching the bottom.

As she swam through the rough waters, she felt something tugging at her ankle, majorly slowing her down even more. She could no longer advance, exhaustion was taking over her body. Her limbs were becoming weaker and the currant was growing stronger. She hopelessly kicked her legs, realizing they were trapped in a mess of seaweed. Her whole life flashed through her mind like a lightning bolt as she felt the water leaking through her lips again, face almost fully submerged. She released several pathetic whimpers and cries, praying for someone to find her. But the seaweed weaved around her legs, nearly sprouting up to wrap around her waist. It was like some sort of evil ocean plant growing on her body, tangling her limbs together, preparing to suck her straight down into the bottomless waters. It all seemed to be the end for Cher once she felt the slimy plant tie her legs together, water now flowing up her nose, limiting her breath to a great extent. She held her breath, muscles starting to cave in, her squinting eyes lingering above the wary water level.

With one last attempt to save herself, she threw her arms up high, successfully raising her head above the water, allowing her to breath freely, for a few seconds anyway. It wasn't long at all, but it gave her enough time to release a surprisingly effective yelp.

_“H-HELP! P-P-PLE-EASE!”_ Cher was loosing feeling in her legs, the water becoming too cold to tolerate any longer. Her twitching feet caused the sea weed to grasp onto her body even tighter, she was slowly loosing circulation in her legs now. All hope seemed to be lost, her body couldn't take it anymore. She let out a stutter and a scream before continuing to sink, letting the waves smack against her frozen, pale face.

_“Cher?!? Oh my God, I'm coming, keep your head up! I'm almost there”_ she heard a deep voice calling out to her, a strong british accent complimented the manly tone. Her mind was too fried to process who it was, but right now she didn't care. It was someone, someone coming to rescue her. That's all she needed.

Cher did all in her power to hold her chin above the water, but it was sure a struggle. The waves were rough and choppy, tossing her around like a toy. The sea weed straining her lower body wasn't much help either, but she managed to keep afloat. Once the handsome boy who came to save her had gotten closer, she realized it was Harry. Harry had been her boyfriend for about a year now, she was relieved and overwhelmed that she got to see him again. Now she knew for sure, she would be okay.

She admired Harry's strong body as he approached her. He seemed desperate to get closer, swimming restlessly with great, long lunges, a determined look glistening in his focused eyes. Water sprayed everywhere as he forced himself against the currant, his hair flipping around spreading droplets all over the place. Just as Harry was getting close enough to grab hold of her, Cher was going under. Fully under.

Harry watched as the love of his life closed her eyes and slipped under the massive waves, her mouth moved as if she was apologizing, but no sound was coming out. Harry was horrified and swam even faster now, bolting over to where Cher had sunk, his eyes were full of both sea water and tears. Without hesitation, he dove under the surface, searching for his precious girl. He wasn't giving up, especially not on his Cher bear. Never on his Cher bear.

Harry explored the deep waters swiftly and quickly, keeping his eyes open to visually search for Cher's figure. He ignored the frigid temperature, his unusually rapid heart rate was enough to keep his blood flowing. He was starting to crave more oxygen, but wouldn't bring himself up for air until he had Cher in his arms. Soon enough, he felt his hand touch skin, he had found his princess again. Gripping onto her limp arm, he zoomed straight back up to the surface, not letting her slip away. Once both their heads peeked above the waves, Harry wrapped one strong arm around Cher's small body and began paddling quickly back to land. Icy water was squirting him in the eyes as he gathered speed, urgency levels only increasing. He let several groans slip past his guard as he struggled to carry through, but not a peep was heard from Cher. Not a movement, not a sound, not an opening eye, and barely even a heart beat.

By the time they safely reached the surface, Harry was a mess. He was crying, screaming, calling for help. He lay Cher down on a towel on the sand, screaming for someone to come join them. His voice was getting shakier and raspier with each shout, but never seized his desperate cries. _“SOMEBODY?! **ANYBODY!?** ”_ he shouted again and again, never receiving any responses.

He took a break from yelling and bent over Cher, who was surely unconscious. Her face was a pale blue colour, and her lips were dar purple. Veins showed through the skin on her hands, her hair was a tangled up in water drops and sand. Harry coughed slightly as he removed the sea weed still dangling around Cher's ankles, coming up to plant a kiss on her cold forehead.

Harry choked out some comforting words, jerking back tears as he let his hands travel over Cher's body, searching for any signs of breathing.

_“Please baby, please be okay. You gotta be okay, I'll make sure you're okay.”_

And with those few phrases, Cher's eyes fluttered open, staring at Harry weakly. She didn't even attempt to fake a smile, her muscles were tense all around. She didn't move at all, but she gazed lovingly at the trembling boy above her, reassuring him that she had made it. She tried to mutter a thank you, but it came out as an inaudible stutter. Her eyebrows twitched as her eyes started to close again, but Harry kept a firm grasp on her left hand.

Cher had seemed to have drifted off again, though regaining some colour in her complexion. He lifted her up and carried her bridal-style into a beach shack near by, calling out for medical attention.

Later that evening, Cher and Harry were back at their hotel, nuzzled warmly in the blankets. Cher was still uneasy and shivering, but Harry never let her out of his arms the whole night through. She couldn't find the power to converse with him, but whispered a well earned, “I love you,” before falling to sleep, still cuddled in a big Hazza bear hug.

_“And I love you too, darling,”_ he whispered back, planting sweet dreams into Cher's relaxed mind. He noticed she was gripping onto him now, muscles strengthning, returning the adoring embrace. And together, the pair lay in peace and safety, finally warm again.


End file.
